Under the Mistle Toe
by amayaxmusic1
Summary: Rima's life right now isn't going to well, first she gets kidnapped then the arguing. But what happens when she gets caught under the mistle toe with Nagihiko when she hates him? RIMAHIKO ONESHOT!


Rimahiko fanfic

Under the mistle toe? (One shot)

**Amaya: "YAY, here's my first fanfic and if don't like then, sorry!"**

**Nagihiko: "Oh hi there, which couples this then?"**

**Rima: "Why yes Amaya, please tell." *Rima has glint in her eye* **

**Amaya: "You're going to like this one, it's a Rimahiko!" *fangirl scream***

**Rima + Nagi: "WHAT!"**

**Amaya: "Well whilst I'm running for my life I'm going to hand it over to my sis Hoshiko and Ikuto. AHHHHHH!" *Amaya running away screaming***

**Hoshiko + Ikuto: "Amaya doesn't own any thing from shugo chara or any of its characters.**

**Hoshiko: "This fanfic is so cheesy! I like Amuto better!**

**Ikuto: "I know right!"**

Rima pov

I woke up, to the sound of... shouting? I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got out of bed.I slid on a t-shirt that said 'circus' in bold letters and some skinny jeans with leggings under, since its Christmas eve, I want to be extra warm. I ran downstairs just to see my parents fighting! But why! Its Christmas Eve, families aren't supposed to fight on Christmas! I ran to the kitchen to where my parents were, my vision was blurred due to the tears that I was shedding. When my parents fight it brings back bad memories. Really bad memories! I walk slowly into the middle of the fight with my head hanging low. My tears hit the floor and kept at it repeatedly. My parents didn't even stop. They were just too busy in there stupid fight to notice little old me. I then got the strength and courage that I had left and let it all out.

"JUST SHUT UP, YOU'RE BOTH SO STUPID! YOU KNOW YOU BOTH ARE ALWAYS FIGHTING AND YOU NEVER NOTICE ME! WHAT AM I JUNK? YOU TWO AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THIS, AND IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE AS WELL!" They then both looked at me and looked guilty, that was when my mum said.

"Rima... we're getting divorced" My eyes widened, I then ran to the door, got my snow boots on and dashed into the snow.

I ran as fast I could, I didn't know where I just wanted to get the hell away! I ran as fast as my legs could take me. My snow boots making the snow crumble beneath my feet, I could feel the ice cold air breath on my cheeks and tears. But I didn't care. I didn't care at all! My life sucks. First I get kidnapped then my parents start to fight, I then dated Nagihiko and ended up getting heartbroken and now I have the worst Christmas Eve ever! I kept on running until I bumped into someone. This made me fall to the floor.

"Ouch!" I managed to let out, whilst rubbing my head.

"Oh, sorry!" said a voice. I then looked up to see it was... Nagihiko! My eyes widened in surprise. I hate him! He broke my heart. I saw him kissing Saaya whilst we were going out and I immediately broke up with him. Once he saw me his eyes widened in shock. I then stood up quickly and he followed suit. I took a few steps backwards I then realized that I was backing near a tree. He took a few steps towards me. Once I knew that I was only a few inches away from the tree I took a run for it. But something stopped me. It was Nagihiko! He had grabbed my wrist and had eyes full of anger.

"Rima, we _need_ to talk." Nagihiko said. I stared into his ochre eyes whilst he stared into my golden orbs. I shook my head and tried to shake him off, but that just made him tighten his grasp. I winced as he did this; it didn't hurt that much, but still it hurt. The snow around me was so deep that I stumbled onto my knees and leaned my back on the tree, I had tear coming out of my eyes. I then looked at him to see that his bangs were covering his eyes.

"Why can't you just leave me alone! WHY! PLEASE!" I cried out. He then went on his knees with his bangs still covering his face, and said.

"Why can't I? It's because I don't want you to be alone or to be alone with anyone else, please talk to me Rima!" Did I forget to mention that he doesn't know that I saw him and Saaya kissing! You see for me and Nagi to break up I just said that it wasn't working out and it totally worked. I had tears streaming down my ice cold face.

"I would talk to you if your mouth wasn't always being busy attached to Saaya's!" I screeched at him. He then lifted his face to look at me and his eyes widened with sympathy when he saw me crying my heart out. I then sobbed and sobbed into my hands with him just staring at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked me confused. Oh like he doesn't know!

"You know what I mean! I saw you and Saaya kissing, that's why I broke up with you! Seriously, I thought you weren't that thick!" I shouted at him, I was crying even worse now. I stood up and continued crying. Nagihiko then also stood up and pinned me to the tree. I then looked up to see him. His eyes were full of anger. My tears didn't even stop. He then leaned in a kissed me... hard! He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I tried to pull away from him but he was just too strong for me. After a minute or so he pulled away from me.

"Rima, Saaya kissed me, I tried to push her away but she just wouldn't go." He breathed.

"A kiss isn't going to magically love you again. And how do I know that you're not lying?" I asked.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're not lying" I said, he then leaned into me, causing our chests to touch he then leaned his forehead onto mine and looked into my eyes, dead serious.

"Rima, I'm not lying I truly do love you..." he breathed.

"With all my heart." I could tell that he was telling truth, it was his eyes. It was then I put my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He seemed shocked but then tightened his grip on me pulling us closer. I sobbed into his chest for a couple of minutes; he rubbed my back and kept saying comforting words to me. After a couple of minutes I stopped crying, I then relaxed some and let all of my body lean onto the tree, my arms were still around Nagihiko's neck so I pulled him as well. We pulled apart but our arms were still around each other. He stared into my eyes whilst I stared back.

"My parents are getting divorced..." I choked out, he had an apologetic look in his eyes, he then caressed my cheek wiping away what was left of my tears.

"It's okay, I'm here for you Rima, shhhhhh." He said softly to me.

"Thank you." I breathed

"Rima, you might want to look up" he said looking up, I did as told and saw mistle toe, and I also saw that Rhythm and Kusukusu were holding it. **(AN: hehehe I bet u that Rima's going to kill Kusukusu later hehehe) **

"We might as well" Nagi chuckled.

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"Merry Christmas Rima" Nagihiko said.

"Merry Christmas Nagi" I said. We then kissed... under the mistle toe.

**Amaya: "Geeee, no one asks if I'm okay, wow thanks guys."**

**Hoshiko: "No problem sis" *Hoshiko sitting with feet up eating popcorn with 3D glasses***

**Amaya:"You were watching my misery weren't you."**

**Hoshiko: "Pretty much"**

**Ikuto: "I found it pretty funny" *Ikuto chuckle***

**Amaya: "I shall get you!" *fire burning round Amaya***

**Hoshiko: "I suggest you run."**

**Ikuto: "Yeah..." *Ikuto starting to run off***

**Amaya: "Anyway, since I go away from **_**them **_**I'm now going to GET Ikuto. Rate and review! :)**


End file.
